Marauders Rhapsody
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge. Based around the Marauders throughout their years at Hogwarts. Short and sweet Sirius/Remus goodness! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For MioneWazlib's 30 Words or Less Challenge. Will be centered around the Marauders but will have some short and sweet Remus/Sirius moments thrown in there every now and then. Nothing too graphic so don't panic :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters, places, and all around coolness that is Harry Potter belong solely to JKR.

**Marauders Rhapsody**

**1. Absolutely Alone**

Being the new student in school is scary.

Being new with another band of kids should calm his nerves.

But for Remus, being new _AND_ a werewolf, was frightening.

**2. Fearful**

It had its perks being the eldest Black son.

The respect towards the young boy was natural.

Still, Sirius Black hated the fearful look in everyone's eyes.

**3. Small World**

It only took a simple dungbomb to bring together the two boys.

James dropped it.

Sirius picked it up.

But both had cheeky grins upon their faces.

**4. Relief**

Peter sighed.

All the compartments were full.

But the skinny, tawny haired boy smiled and moved his books aside for him to sit.

Peter didn't have to stand.

**5. Testing the Limits**

"Mum told me McGonagall's strict."

"Really? How strict?"

"Very."

_Pause._ "Say James, you still have those dungbombs?"

**6. Confident**

There was something about the boy that overwhelmed Remus.

Sirius Black was unnaturally confident.

But as Remus hid his scars, he couldn't help but wish he was too.

**7. Background**

"I live for pranks", said James.

"Bloody brilliant!" yelled Sirius.

"Have you done any lately?" asked Peter.

"Must be what he's wearing because that sweaters a joke" mumbled Remus.

**8. Shine **

Sirius loved the outdoors: the sun, the lake, the pranks.

But ever since that Lupin boy began reading outside,

He was compelled by the very sight of bright tawny hair.

**A/N:** **Well, that's for starters! Still got plenty more of these to go. Review if your kind, sweet, amazing heart wishes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP! I am still on a DH Trailer high after all this time (2 days, I know). Epic doesn't even come close! Anyhow, here's the next set of Sirius/Remus goodness! A hint of James/Lily if you squint and put your face right on the screen :] **

**Thanks for the kind, lovely reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: Not creative enough to have come up with everything JKR did -_-**

**9. Home **

Hogwarts was everything he dreamed.

He loved the castle. The feast was to die for. His friends were brilliant.

But James still missed his parents.

**10. Modesty**

Remus hadn't meant to suggest they blown up Snape's cauldron.

It was a figure of speech!

But Sirius kept smiling at him.

Maybe it was worth it.

**11. Rainbow**

"But Remus, It's cold!"

" Thanks for the update. But honestly, you look like a walking rainbow! Wear something else."

"You don't like rainbows?"

_Damn_, _not the pout_.

**12. Disease**

Apparently Remus had some disease.

Monthly visits to St. Mungo's were mandatory.

Sirius understood.

But why did his heart ache not having him around?

**13. Not Thinking**

Call it quick reflexes.

But when Remus' face was three seconds close to meeting stone floor,

Sirius grabbed him by the waist.

He was reluctant to let go.

**14. Cut It Out**

Red hair. Green eyes. Lily Evans.

Clever. Nice. Lily Evans.

Pretty. Body like a -

"Potter, stop looking at me!"

**15. Study Sessions**

_A Being has the intelligence to understand and follow laws._

_A Beast is what Sirius Black hides underneath his trousers._

_Sigh. _Remus should hide his essays from now on.

**16. Good Question**

Peter: "Remus just left."

Sirius: "I know."

James: "I don't get it. Why does he leave the castle? We have Madam Pomfrey right here."

_Silence_. Good Question.

**17. Cuts**

He asked Remus why he had them.

Some stupid excuse about Herbology and a killer plant.

He then fled to the bathroom.

No one lies to Sirius Black.

**18. Reality Check**

The thought hit him worse than a Howler.

He fancied Sirius.

Having feelings for a best friend could be normal.

Having feelings for a _male_ friend was complicated.

**Reviews are good for the writing soul! ;] *hint*hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Hope you all had a lovely weekend! Just wanted to point out that this chapter is based during the boys' third year. A reviewer asked what time this was set in and I realized that I should have made that clear on the previous ones. My bad and sorry if there was any confusion :/ Thanks again for the encouraging reviews and now I will shut up :] **

**Disclaimer: Not cool enough to own Harry Potter. **

**19) Behind My Back**

Remus had always been paranoid.

But he knew something was off.

The boys kept giving him odd looks.

As if they knew what he desperately tried to hide.

**20) Disaster**

Remus only saw a mass of black hair and limbs stumble through the portrait.

"Remus! Say you haven't seen us!"

"What? What did you-"

"POTTER!" "BLACK!"_McGonagall._

**21) Let Me Out**

Sirius caught Remus off guard and wrestled him to the ground.

_Stay in control. Stay in control. _

The wolf was so close. He wanted to claim.

He wanted Sirius.

**22) Cheating**

Sirius was an expert at cheating.

He would smile that smile.

The wink was infallible.

Smooth talk. Check.

Poor girls don't stand a chance.

Remus was always jealous.

**23) Left Out**

Hormones can go to hell, thought Remus.

James had a girlfriend.

Sirius had a girlfriend.

_Peter_ had a girlfriend.

Not that Remus wanted one.

Not a _girl_friend, anyway.

**24) Dreamt**

Sirius was in a library. _Odd_

Then he saw Remus reading a book. _Typical._

Remus had no shirt on. _Sexy_

Sirius being woken up by a frantic Remus, _Crap._

**25) Anger Welling**

_He lied._

The boys had done their research.

The moon charts. The scars. The physical strength.

Remus was a werewolf, big deal!

Best friends don't lie to each other.

**26) Confusing **

James was a lot gentler.

Peter gave him shy smiles.

Sirius would smirk in that dangerous way of his.

Something was up.

Remus had no idea.

**27) Don't Leave Me**

Remus couldn't breathe. His heart had stopped for sure.

_They knew._

He tried one last lie but no go.

He didn't want to lose them.

He was nothing without them.

**28) Attention**

_He still had friends. He couldn't believe it._

The boys had left to give Remus some space.

They returned with arms full of sweets and a new nickname,

_Moony._

**29) Pinky Promise**

"Remus, I promise to always be there for you."

"Honestly Sirius, it's two bloody in the morning!'

"I stinky promise, Moony."

_Smirk. _"Its pinky promise, Sirius."

**There will be more! I stinky promise! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Hey peeps! Here's another set of Sirius/Remus goodness. The boys are now in their fourth year and they are as cute as ever. Thanks for the reviews and the lovely encouragements. Oh and to those who have this on Story Alert (yes, I know your there!), Thanks guys ;] **

**Did you know…? J.K. Rowling will be on The Oprah Show on Friday. Say What!**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to get arrested by the Wizard Cops! I own nothing!**

**30. Recovery**

Remus didn't want them to see him like this.

Bandages around his sore body.

Bruises against his pale skin.

The boys brought him chocolate.

But all he needed was Sirius.

**31. Rule Breaking**

Everyone just wanted an uneventful dinner.

But as underwear rained down on the Slytherin table,

even Dumbledore couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile.

**32. Delusional**

They said they wanted to show him something.

But now a black dog, a rat, and a stag stood in the middle of their room.

_I wonder where they went-_

_**Holy Crap!**_

**33. Companionship **

The four boys had always been inseparable.

But now they seemed bonded more than ever.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

The Marauders.

**34. Honor**

Remus was used to insults.

Being called a nancy-boy was just another on the list.

Still, Sirius hexed tentacles on the boy's face.

"I defended your honor, Moony!"

**35. Nature**

Their first night with Moony was brilliant.

Padfoot kept him occupied with play.

Prongs would gently calm Moony down.

But Wormtail's amused squeaks would excite them again.

_Bloody Brilliant._

**36. Wish Upon a Star**

Sirius had the habit of waking up at midnight.

He would watch the moon.

Shooting stars were amazing.

But nothing could compare to the sight of Remus sleeping.

**37. Dead Tired**

"I'm so tired!"

"From what, thinking too hard?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Moony"

"Well, if you would just do your Potions homework early for once…Sirius? Sirius?"

_Snore._

**38. Fine Line**

Sirius was touchy feely.

Wrestling. Random hugs.

When Remus did anything clever,

Sirius would cup his face, then playfully smack it.

But he'd always hold him longer than necessary.

**39. Why Not **

"You should consider rewriting this paragraph and include specific examples-"

"Would you ever kiss bloke, Moony?"

"Sirius that has nothing-"

"I would"

"Huh?"

_Grin. _"Why not"

**Oh Sirius, you horny dog! ;] While writing number 32 (Delusional), I couldn't help but think about AVPS when Dumbledore tells Hermione, "You know, for the cleverest witch of your age you can really be a dumbass". LOL Aw, poor Hermi-one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings earthlings! I know I left you all hanging in the last chapter. Sorry ****L BUT I *think* this chapter will make up for my evilness and more! Or at least that's what I hope J **

**Did you know…?I usually listen to my iPod while writing and for this chapter I obsessively listened to La Valse d'Amelis by Yann Tiersen. .Out!**

**Disclaimer: Ah disclaimer, why do you have to be such a buzz kill?**

**40. Believe Me**

'Can you repeat that, Pads?'

'I fancy Remus.'

'But…What if he's not gay?'

'James, believe me. _I know._'

Glare. 'You hurt him Sirius and I'll castrate you. _By hand_.'

**41. Squeaky Clean**

Sirius liked to forget his towel on purpose.

He loved how Remus' eyes would open wide,

a blush enveloping his face and neck.

_I need a cold shower._

**42. Virgin**

'No, Sirius! We got in trouble last time!'

'Calm down, Moony. Geez, you need to get laid.'

'…'

'What, you still a virgin?'

'Shut up'

'James! Are you a virgin?'

**43. The Truth**

Remus was sure his head would explode.

Sirius fancied him.

_Think logically, Remus_.

But then Sirius came closer and kissed him._Screw logic._

**44. Judgment**

James continued to threaten Sirius.

Peter claimed he knew all along.

Remus needed to tell his parents.

And Sirius didn't give a damn about his.

**45. Fake**

They kept their relationship on the down low.

Sirius continued to flirt.

Remus pretended to not care.

Complicated? Yes.

But Remus knew Sirius was only his.

**46. Holding Hands**

Sirius had an obsession: Remus' hands.

His skin was smooth and warm.

Those long, graceful fingers were perfection.

Padfoot loved to lick them.

But Sirius lived to hold them.

**47. Psychotic **

'She pounced on me like a rabid animal!'

_Snort. _'I thought you liked that.'

'What, rabid animals?'

'Shut up, Prongs!'

'Love, calm down'

'_CALM DOWN! _Moony, I was almost violated!'

**48. Different**

Kissing Remus was different.

His lips were chapped.

He had a strong jaw.

He tasted deliciously like chocolate.

To say Sirius was addicted was an understatement.

**49. Can You Hear Me?**

'Listen to me!'

'I am…'

'No, you're not!' Stop thinking about Moony!'

'He likes it when I kiss his neck'

'I'll like snapping it if you _DON'T LISTEN!_'

**Yay, they're finally together! ::does stiff arm movement I'm so fond of:: It was about damn time, I know. Today my professor shared a quote that I instantly fell in love with, "A woman knows the face of the man she loves like a sailor knows the open sea." Hmm, potential story maybe? :/ -_- :o *_***


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy ya'll! Just got back from visiting my very Texan friend and her Texas speak really got to me :/ This chapter is about the Marauders during their summer between 5th**** and 6****th**** year while vacationing in London. Inspiration came from personal experience. After high school, my friends and I went to Chicago where we were left alone to fend for ourselves! We survived ::YAY!:: and thought the boys should do it too!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer! Man! LISTEN!**

**50. Help Me**

Remus _thought_ it was a good idea.

Take the Marauders to London.

But then his uncle thought it was cool to leave them alone.

Unsupervised.

_Bad idea._

**51. Drunk**

James and Sirius were running naked around the flat.

Peter was crying about something.

Remus laid on the table,

Laughing like madman.

Not bad for their first night alone.

**52. Around the Corner**

Even though Sirius' room was down the hall,

He'd always sneak into Remus' bed.

Even though Remus complained,

He secretly loved his warm body.

**53. Words**

Sirius liked writing on things.

Anything.

Remus hated it.

But when he woke up with 'My Moony' written all over his chest,

He wished he could save it forever.

**54. Transportation**

'I think we should take the train.'

'Yeah, the crab smelled funny.'

'Cab, Sirius.'

'Same diff-'

Sirius didn't finish.

There parked on the curb,

Was a motorbike.

**55. Out of Control**

'Moony, want a banana?'

'No.'

'Want _my_ banana?'

'What? Sirius, where did you get that?'

'From there. Look-'

'You stole it?'

'No!…not really. Want some chocolate?'

'Sirius!'

**56. Damsel in Distress**

'Moony, she needed help!'

'Don't listen to her.'

'She was cold too. Do you not have a heart?'

'Sirius, she just wants sex!'

_Grin_. 'We have _that _in common.'

**57. Dance**

Sex on the dance floor.

That's what it was like when Sirius danced.

He was smooth.

Moved his hips the right way.

Dangerous smirk, check.

Remus' resolve was breaking.

**58. Stubborn**

Sirius had tried everything.

Blunt comments.

Sleeping in Remus' bed.

Kissing his brains out.

But still NO sex!

His last resort: tie Remus up.

_Hmm. Not a bad idea…_

**59. In Love**

Their first time was mind blowing.

Remus, surprisingly, took the lead.

Sirius obeyed without fail.

And as Sirius came,

He realized he loved Remus more than anything in his life.

**Collective Awwwww! I LOVE those two! ;] You know you're a fan girl when every song you listen to reminds you of your favorite characters. Listen to Wolf Like Me by TV on the Radio and even you can't deny that it's totally Remus' song**! ~**"when the moon is round and full, gonna teach you tricks that'll blow your mind"~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey dudes! Oh my gawd, I have never had such a stressful week in my LIFE…actually, just in this semester :/ But still, this week was killer and I thought I wasn't going to make it but TA DA! Writing this was a huge stress reliever, and sorry if it's all sad and depressing. I guess I was in the mood ;]**

**A HUGE thank you for the reviews! They definitely kept me going. Even the one that told me I was a moron for not spelling y'all correctly ::points at Just Briana:: LOL, kidding darling!**

**Disclaimer: I heard that this one kid ignored the disclaimer. And…He…DIED!**

**60. Willingness **

'Sirius'. _kiss._ 'we're going to be' . _kiss._ 'late.'

'Please Remus. I wont molest all day!'

One would think the werewolf didn't have a weakness.

But he did.

It was Sirius.

**61. Missing out**

Remus didn't know why they teased Snape so much.

Yes, he hated them.

And wanted them dead.

But according to Sirius' logic,

Remus was missing out on the fun.

**62. To Save a Life**

James had never ran so fast.

Ever.

All coherent thought was lost,

He had to get to the shack.

And as the moon rose,

He swore he'd kill Sirius Black.

**63. Broken **

Of all people to betray him,

Sirius did it in the most cruel way.

Damn his sense of "humor".

Remus gave him everything.

_All of him._

Remus was lost.

Remus was broken.

**64. Sickness **

Sirius had never hated himself so much in his life.

He tried apologizing,

But James shoved him out the Infirmary.

That was it,

He'd lost Remus.

He'd lost his _life._

**65. Pain**

To James, Remus was the bravest of the group.

But since that night,

Something changed.

James couldn't stand seeing Remus in so much pain.

He couldn't stand it.

**66. Finish This**

'You will apologize.'

'Why, wanna can kick me out again?'

And after shoving Sirius against the wall,

James said in a deadly whisper,

'Finish this, or I'll finish you.'

**67. I Love You**

'Please, Remus.'

'How do I know you wont do it again?'

'Because …I love you. I lost you once, I will never do it again.

I died that day.'

**68. Tattered Edges**

Things were a bit awkward afterwards.

Trust.

That's what they needed to recover.

Slowly, but surely they'd get there.

Still, it was better than nothing.

**69. Beauty**

Sirius watched Remus sleep,

the other completely unaware.

Sirius placed his hand above Remus' heart,

promising to never hurt him again.

Sirius kissed Remus' chest,

promising to adore this beauty.

**Oooh, I feel like my old self again! Reviews would cheer me up more ::wink wink::**

**I got number 67, Sirius' little monologue, from the film A Princess Bride. I tweaked it a bit so that it could fit in this scenario though ;] I don't know, I felt it was perfect for Sirius to say.**

**It's the weekend guys :o**

**::To Dance Again! I've been waiting all these years to dance again!::**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why, Hello there! Hope everyone had a lovely weekend. I know I did ;];];] Anyhoot! Here's a happier, less I-Want-To Crawl-In-A-Sock-Drawer chapter for you. Summer at the Potter's home! Poor souls ;]**

**This one's for The Marauder Named Prongs because I promised her I'd make this chapter cute again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't like the disclaimer. It does things THE UMBRIDGE WAY! ::hides::**

**70. Go The Distance**

James wasn't all too forgiving at first.

However, Sirius was trying his best.

Switching Bellatrix's perfume with dragon urine

was definitely worth a pardon.

**71. My Life**

Hate is a strong word.

Still, it didn't come close to what Sirius

felt towards his family.

His Father, his Mother,

his cousins, and his brother;

He hated them all.

**72. Run Away**

He did it.

_He left and he was alive!_

When he arrived at the Potter's,

he embraced James and cried.

Tears of joy.

He was finally free.

**73. Amazing**

Remus watched Sirius talk about his escape.

_He did it_, thought Remus.

Sirius left riches and prestige,

fine clothes and fame.

Sirius was amazing.

_This is why I love him._

**74. Shallow**

The lake wasn't deep.

But Sirius always found a way to nearly drown.

Remus even performed CPR.

He'd read about it.

It didn't warn him about the sex that followed.

**75. Controlling**

What was sexier than a horny Remus?

A horny, controlling Remus.

Sirius loved to piss him off

just to make Remus slam him down on the bed.

He loved it.

**76. Dark**

"Something was moving. And then there were red eyes."

"Then what James?"

"It's not real Sirius."

"THEN HE DIED!"

They hated when Mr. Potter did that.

**77. Never Too Late**

"Moony, it looks like sh-"

"I know! I ruined the cake."

"Well, we could fix it. Just add more icing."

"I was...saving it"

"Good idea."

**78. Hero**

Sirius loved living with the Potters.

He still hated the lectures from Mr. Potter, though.

He always made Sirius feel guilty.

And for that, Sirius admired him.

Like a father.

**79. I'm Telling**

"You're gonna get it Moony!"

"It was an accident! Damn it,

that was Mrs. Potter's favorite vase!"

"I'll help you if you help me. Catch my drift?"

**::breathes:: Cuteness has come back to my life! Just to let you know, the challenge has 100 prompts in total. It appears that I only have 2 chapters worth of prompts. In other words, I'm almost done :]:[ Soo, I feel kinda sad because I've gotten really attached to this. And to you guys :}What the...? Since when is this my diary? OK, Enjoy, Review, and Stay Cool!**

**::Dolores, girl. You put down that cheesecake. You throw out that fondu!:: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! New day, new chapter ::happy dance:: It's the boys' last year at Pigfar—I mean Hogwarts! *sigh* they grow up so fast don't they? I think this one has a lot of mushy and sweet goodness for our two lover boys ;] I blame it on spending the entire day with my paramour *blush* **

**Disclaimer: You never tell anyone you own Harry Potter. It just makes you look like an idiot.**

**80. Men **

Long gone were the scrawny boys from first year.

Long gone was their innocence,

the one which they desperately hid behind to avoid punishment.

No longer boys,

But almost men.

**81. Light**

Even though Remus was tall,

he didn't weigh much.

Not bad.

Especially for Sirius.

It was easier for him to hoist Remus against the wall or...other places.

_Yeah, not bad._

**82. Turned Off**

'Remus, baby I didn't do it on purpose.'

'It's just-'

'I was getting to the best part of the song!'

'You just turned it off.'

'Oh. Well give it back!'

**83. Dysfunctional **

That's what the relationship between Sirius and Lily was like.

He made faces.

She hexed him.

But now Sirius sat quietly.

Next to Lily.

He didn't want to upset Remus.

**84. Fresh**

James wanted to get Lily some fresh flowers.

They all went with him to help.

Stupid vine hung them upside down by their ankles

by the time Lily found them.

**85. Prince Charming**

'So she's stuck in a castle and some bloke rescues her?'

'Basically'

'Sounds boring. Then what happens?'

'Shut up and I'll show you.' _Grin._

'Yes. This story needs more...action.'

**86. I Remember**

'How did you know?'

'You loved reading it in first year. I figured you'd want the new edition.'

'You remembered?'

'Of course, Remus. I remember everything about you.'

**87. Train of Thought**

_Just keep it casual. Don't scare him._

'Sirius, you're not listening'

_Want to move in with me? No, not so rushed._

'Hey lads!'

_Damn it, Prongs! Go away!_

**88. For You**

'Go on, open it! You won't be saying anything once you see it.'

'Love, I—WHAT? The Clash!'

'You wanted their first album.'

'JAMES! LOOK! Let's see Evans beat this!'

**89. Going in Circles**

James always walked into very awkward moments.

This time Padfoot was running around Remus' legs.

_Rabies_, he thought.

'I agreed to move in with him,' said Remus.

_OK, not rabies._

**OMROWLING! Only one to go! Time flies when your having fun ;] Ugh, nevermind. My Sociology professor says that all the time. Haha, major buzz kill. Reviews are welcome ::rolls out AVPM- Draco style::**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Friday! Here it is guys! The last chapter to Marauders Rhapsody. First off, thanks a million! Reviewers and Alert peeps, you guys are awesome. Thanks for sticking around and making this a wonderful experience. Just Briana and The Marauder Named Prongs, your comments kept me going ;] Now, who wants to go get wasted with AVPM-Snape?**

**Disclaimer: Can I shine you shoes for you, Mr. Disclaimer? Yo man! I gotta this mean back rub! CanIhaveRemusandSirius? No? Damn it! It almost worked :[**

**90. Grief**

Uncle Alphard was the only family member Sirius respected.

He helped Sirius when he ran away.

His death hit Sirius hard.

But Sirius was not alone.

He still had Remus.

**91. Emotional**

'Yes, we'll call you.'

'Tell her we fixed the leaking faucet!'

'Sirius wants you to know we fixed the faucet. Oh Mum, don't cry.'

'Bastard, don't make your mother cry!'

**92. Classy**

'Do you like it?'

_Snort._ 'You bought a shaggy rug? I thought we wanted to be classy?'

'Remus, you're missing the point here.'

'You're such a pervert'

'You love it.'

**93. Quitting You**

_I shall quit smoking._

_I will not smoke._

_Kisses from Remus? QUIT SMOKING!_

Remus found these notes everywhere.

_Sigh_. If that will help him quit, so be it.

**94. Reach**

'You know I always use that book! Pass me that chair. God,

why did you put it on the top shelf?'

'Remus, you're a wizard aren't you?'

_Blink_. 'Right.'

'Moron.'

**95. Lurking**

Remus had a feeling someone was hiding.

He just knew it.

Still, he screamed in a very unmanly way

when the boys jumped him.

He locked them out in retaliation.

**96. Memories**

'Remember the first time we got drunk?'

'Of course, James. You threw up all over.'

'So did Sirius!'

'I lasted longer!'

'Actually, Peter beat all of us.'

'I did?'

**97. Sunset**

Sirius loved sunsets.

They were beautiful to watch,

no matter how many times you saw them.

Remus was his personal sunset.

And he grew more beautiful by the day.

**98. Unfaithful**

Remus didn't like _her_.

She was curvy.

Smooth and cool to touch.

She always had Sirius' attention.

Sirius would ride her with ease.

Yes, Remus was jealous of a _motorbike_.

**99. With All My Heart**

Sirius was a real girl sometimes.

He would always tell Remus he loved him.

So when Remus asked him just how much,

Sirius couldn't hold back:

_'With all my heart.'_

**100. Past, Present, Future**

They were once young boys.

Careless and free.

Now, they were two men in love.

Happy as can be.

Soon, they were to be bonded forever.

Never wanting to leave.

**All done! This chapter is for anyone who has moved in with their significant other, and survived ;] Thanks again guys! **

**::Sorry, kids. Speed. Of A WOLF!::**


End file.
